Paper Planes
by love-always-has-a-price
Summary: I was never one to believe in magic, and I wasn't prepared to try something 'magical'. But after being branded the school nerd, having effortless tries at winning the girl of my dream's heart, and being beat up several times, I might as well give it a shot, right? I mean wouldn't you?
1. Chapter 1: Hello, Goodbye

Chapter 1: Hello, Goodbye

Alright I got my inspiration for this story by listening to Airplanes, by BOB ft Haley Williams and the one ft Eminem. I also was inspired by listening to a couple more songs, and reading a Goosebumps story. Weird huh? Anyway, every chapter is a song title and will fit the chapter, by tying the song to the story. So please enjoy!

Song for this chappie is Hello, Goodbye by The Beatles! Enjoy! And one more thing I don't own Sonic. If I did things would be different.

"Sonic go wake your brother up." Aleena told her son.

Sonic whined, "Why me? Can't you do it?"

Aleena rolled her eyes at her son and looked him in the eyes, "Oh, Sonic, please, just try to get along with him... Now go wake him up. It's your first day of your senior year and you aren't going to be late!"

Sonic started to walk up the stairs and muttered "Fine..." He knocked on his brother's door and waited. No answer. He knocked harder. Nothing. Sonic opened the door and held in his laughter. He saw that his brother was asleep, with half his body falling off the bed. Sonic felt an evil grin spread across his face, he slowly walked to his brother and pushed the rest off him of the bed.

Manic fell with a thud and his eyes shot open. He lifted himself up and screamed "SONIC! YOUR DEAD MEAT!"

Sonic had tried to get away but his brother pulled the back of his shirt collar back, which caused Sonic's glasses to fly off. Sonic turned around and Manic smirked as he put his brother in a head-lock. Sonic tried to get out, but nothing worked.

Manic released him, and Sonic fell onto the ground. Sonic felt the ground to find his glasses and muttered "Jerk..."

Manic smirked, "Not my fault you can't fight," Manic paused for a moment, then continued, "or get a girl."

Sonic found his glasses and glared at Manic, "Just get ready for school!" Sonic simply lifted himself up and dusted himself off, without a second thought he walked out the door and slammed it.

"Ugh! Why does he have be such a jerk?!" Sonic murmured as he sat down to eat. He ate peacefully, when the doorbell rang. Sonic got up and said "I got it!" He raced to the door and opened it with a smile "Hello?"

"Well good morning!" a cheerful voice said. Sonic opened his eyes to see a lovely female white hedgehog with two blue highlights and icy blue eyes. Next to her was another female, but she was much younger, she was a light rose pink hedgehog, with deep emerald green eyes.

Sonic smiled wider, "Come in, come in!"

The two entered and Sonic smiled, "My mother is in the backyard, Mrs. Rose."

The white hedgehog smiled, "Why thank you, Sonic." The white hedgehog had left to the backyard, leaving the pink hedgehog with Sonic.

Sonic pushed his glasses up to adjust them, but instead he pushed too far and they fell to the ground. The girl rushed over and grabbed the glasses, "Sonic you really need to stop dropping these... They're gonna break one of these days."

Sonic smiled, "Well they haven't yet; till the day comes I'll believe you, Amy."

The girl giggled and adjusted them on his nose; "There all better..."

Sonic looked at her and chuckled, "No really?"

Amy rolled her eyes and then moved her hand to his cheek, "Hey, you got something on your cheek." She rubbed his cheek, "There... It's all gone!"

He sighed "I'd be dead without you."

She smiled and looked up at him, still holding his cheek. He looked into her eyes and it seemed as if time stopped. He gently raised his hand and removed a piece of hair from her face. They kept the gaze, and Sonic slowly started to move closer to her, while she remained still. He was so close, yet so far.

"Hey Sonic!" Manic called from up stairs. "Where are your new shoes?" Sonic groaned and glanced up to the stairs and back to Amy. She was already a few feet away and looked towards the stairs. Manic was leaning against the rail at the top step and said, "Sonny, why didn't cha say we had a lovely guest over?"

Amy slightly blushed and muttered "Manic...you know that I'm dating Shadow."

Manic rolled his eyes and sighed, "Alas, my love has fallen into the hands of that evil madman! But what of that, she will see that her heart is interlocked with mine." then he looked at Sonic, "You servant, fetch my shoes and let me be with my bride to be!" Manic the jumped of the stair well, landing with grace, then took a step towards Amy. He kissed her hand and smirked.

Sonic rolled his eyes in a sad way and ran up the stairs to get his brother's shoes.

XxxxX

"So then I was like, no it's my bag, not your frog!" Amy said in a laugh. Manic busted up and Sonic started to laugh as well. Amy giggled and then she said "It's our last year together..."

Manic pouted and cut her off, "No..no. Don't you dare say that!"

Amy giggled, "Fine. Well our last year of these rides to school together... Right Sonic?"

Sonic nodded and frowned a bit. Manic gently shook his head and a smirk ran across his face. "So Ames, how are you and Shadow doing?"

This caused Amy to blush and she smiled, "Lovely."

"Oh. I see. 'Lovely'. Ha." Manic joked a bit.

Sonic on the other hand looked out the window as Manic messed around with Amy. He was in pain. Physically, no. Emotionally, yes. He remembered the first time he met Amy it was when she moved in across the street. He was about 5 at the time and she was about 4. She had worn a sky blue dress with a white bow in her hair. He thought she was cute. Then became great friends after that.

He had a huge crush on her for years and it was pretty nice, because she really didn't develop any feelings for any guys. All of his guy friends knew how he felt and tried to convince him to ask her out. He felt he didn't need to and when the time came he would, that was until Shadow came into the picture.

Shadow was a very athletic, smart, talented, good looking guy. He was somewhat of a loner when he first transferred to the middle school Sonic and Amy were attending. He came in the middle of 7th grade and man, were the girls all over him. All except one, that was Amy. Amy wasn't like most girls. She hated girly magazines and girly stuff. She didn't like dressing like a girl at all. So when Shadow came around she didn't really go gaga for him. She liked to judge people by character, not looks.

He recalled one lunch Amy decided to ask Shadow to sit with the group. It wasn't something Sonic wanted, but he didn't object.

XxxxX

"Amy your crazy! He hasn't accepted anyone's request to sit with them." Knuckles stated after taking a bit of his sandwich.

Amy rolled her eyes and slowly stood up, "Call me crazy then. You know how I feel about people being alone! I won't stand for it! So I'm gonna ask him whether you're with me or not." With that said, Amy marched off to 'Shadow's corner'.

Shadow was toying with his food when he noticed a certain pink hedgehog approach him. He looked up at her and smirked, "Is there something you want?"

Amy smiled warmly and said, "Actually yes. Do you wanna sit with me and my friends? Right over there." She pointed to their table and Shadow looked then he returned his gaze on her. He looked at this beautiful young girl and wondered why she even bothered. She smiled and waited for a response.

He rolled his eyes and smirked, "Sorry but no. I don't want a whole bunch of girls all over me." He looked back at his food and expected her to leave, like all the others. But instead she sat next to him and he got 'smack' to his face.

And it was loud and hard.

Everyone looked to see what happened, even Sonic. He wasn't really one to care about fights and all, but it came from 'Shadow's corner' and Amy was there.

Shadow was in shock and looked at her, he did have a nice red mark on his face and it was completely silent. Amy had fire in her eyes and she simply spoke in a calm tone, "Listen. I. Am. Not. A. Slut. Got it? I just wanted to be nice and not see you be a loner. Understand? If you want sluts and whores, then call a girl named Fiona Fox. Not me."

Amy got up and started to walk away; she sat down and continued to eat. She acted as if that whole scene never happened. Sonic started eating to and soon the whole group ate as if nothing happened.

Shadow was still in shock, and then he collected himself and got up, grabbing his backpack and his food. He approached Amy's table and everyone just stared. Amy still ate and didn't care, when a voice asked, "Rose, may I seat here?"

Amy looked up at Shadow and asked, "You sure you don't wanna sit with sluts?" Shadow shook his head. Amy scooted over a bit and said, "Sure."

Shadow sat down and said, "I'm sorry for my behavior." Amy smiled and said it was fine. And with that Shadow became a part of the group.

XxxxX

Sonic found himself growing jealous after that day. Why? Because Amy kept talking more and more to Shadow. She grew attached to Shadow and developed feelings. Sonic wanted to crush Shadow's head into a wall because he felt the same for Amy. But then again how couldn't he?

Amy was beautiful. Talented. Athletic. Smart. Amazing. Loving. Caring. Everything about her was amazing. Every little thing. Sonic fell in love with her the first time he saw her, it was what they say, love at first sight. Sonic was in love with the woman. He loved her since they met. He was completely head over heels for her. Yet she didn't see his feelings and she didn't feel the same.

He still had thoughts running through his head; one was when Shadow asked Amy out. It was 8th grade and the day before winter break.

XxxxX

The last bell rang and Sonic practically ran. He wanted to get to Amy before anyone. He was on a mission. He finally had the guts to ask her out.

He was then stopped by his friend Tails. Tails smiled at Sonic and said "Listen Sonic I need you to get me something from the..." Sonic didn't hear him after awhile. He didn't care. He wanted. No he _needed_, to tell Amy.

Tails realized he wasn't listening and said, "Never mind. I'll ask Knuckles." Sonic told Tails he was sorry, and that he had to run. Tails rolled his eyes and Sonic ran off.

He made it to Amy's last class of the day, praying she was still there. He collected himself and walked in, he didn't except what he'd see.

There was Amy being held by Shadow and they were making out. Sonic stood in shock. At that exact moment he felt his whole world fall apart. He felt his heart shatter into itty bitty pieces. He completely broke right then and there.

The couple broken away and Amy noticed Sonic as he stood at the doorway. "S-Sonic! What-What are you doing here?" Sonic looked at her and fought back tears.

"I was gonna talk to Mr. Bowly about the project due after winter break." Sonic lied. Truly he was going to confess his feelings but it was too late for that. She cared for Shadow. And Shadow cared for her.

Before he could let her say anything else, he bolted. Running without thinking, the only image in his head was Amy and Shadow **together**.

XxxxX

Sonic remembered that day like nothing. And man did it still hurt. It hurt every day, to want to be with her. To want to hold her. Kiss her. Just to express how he felt and not be afraid of his feelings for her.

It ached inside of him. His heart was held by strings. Very thin strings. He didn't say anything for his whole life. He didn't want to disturb the peace between them.

The whole ride Sonic was quiet. Amy didn't like it when he was quiet. Truth be told she loved to hear him ramble, she didn't know why, but she did. She reached across Manic and tapped Sonic's shoulder.

Sonic looked up. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She mouthed, 'Are you ok?'

He simply nodded and mouthed, 'I'm fine.' Amy gave him an unsure look and smiled. He knew what that meant. One the car stopped, Sonic rushed out.

Amy ran out saying her goodbyes and ran to Sonic. She tackled him from behind and his glass almost flew off. "Do you want my glasses to break?" Sonic practically screamed. Amy smirked and shook her head 'no'.

Sonic fixed his glasses and looked at Amy. "What do you want with me now?" Sonic smirked at her. Amy just giggled and released him from her embrace. She walked in front of him and swayed her hips gently, then folded her arms in front of her chest. Sonic stared and took in her beauty.

She was wearing a dark green see-throughout lace top, with a white tank underneath. She had dark blue skinny jeans on and she had no makeup on, just lip gloss. She was beautiful, shoot she even looked good when she first wakes up in the morning. He knew that cause he was at her house when she just got up, it was during spring break.

She was wearing black and white pokadot pajama bottoms and a dark blue tee shirt, it was about a size bigger than her normal size, but it still showed her figure pretty well. Her hair was put in a bun and she was walking down the stairs and saw Sonic. That surprised her.

Sonic was still breath taken by her beauty. She didn't really notice this, then she saw him looking at her, but she looked behind her and said, "Whatcha looking at?"

Sonic smiled and said, "Nothing really." Amy put her hands on her hips and made a pouty face. Sonic laughed at this and said, "Nothing. Really. Honest." Amy rolled her eyes and started to walk off.

Sonic grabbed her wrist and said, "Amy..." She looked back at him. Damn, he loved her eyes. Those deep green emeralds she called eyes. His lime green pools met her emeralds and he couldn't come up with something to say.

She looked at him for a while, she was about to say something, but a voice from behind her called her, "AMY!" She whipped her head around to see who called her.

She smiled wide and Sonic looked, then released his grip on her. She ran and hugged the person who had called her. She smiled, "Shadow!" Shadow lifted her and twirled her around.

Shadow smirked, "A whole week away from you and my heart won't stop racing after just setting my eyes on you."

Amy giggled and said, "It was only spring break." Shadow twirled her again and gently kissed her on the lips.

Shadow put his arm around her waist and said, "I need to know everything about your break, so spill." They started walking off, Amy quickly glanced at Sonic and waved goodbye.

Sonic started to walk the other way and muttered, "It was hello, but all at once it was goodbye." He made it to his locker and he started sing to himself, "I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello."

...

So? That's the first chapter! I'm so proud! It took me a while to make sure it made sense. I know the characters might be OOC, but cooperate with me. Anyway more drama will be on the way. Hope you like it. :)


	2. Chapter 2:Isn't She Lovely?

Second chappie! Smiley face! Any who I don't own Sonic. So ummm...yea. This chapter's song is Isn't She Lovely? By Stevie Wonder. Enjoy!

It was half past 10 and Sonic couldn't sleep. It was annoying him. He kept thinking about Amy. He kept thinking about everything. Since they were young to now. Memories flooded his head.

XxxxX

_The first memory was when he caught from falling out of the tree, he was 10 and he rushed to catch her. She was surprised and said, "Don't drop me." She hung onto Sonic fearing he'd drop her and she'd land on her butt._

_He smiled at her and said, "I'll never let you fall. I won't ever let go." She smiled at him and giggled. He gently set her down and they continued to play around._

XxxxX

_Then next memory that flooded his mind was when Amy was around 11 and he was around 12. Amy was at the public library and she was studying for a math test. Sonic had gone into get a new book. Sonic spotted a familiar light rose pink hedgehog. He walked over behind her and messed up her hair, which resulted in her glaring at him prepared to hit him. That's when she realized who it was. She smiled warmly, and whispered, "Whatcha doing here?"_

_Sonic smiled and sat across from her, "Not much actually, just gonna get a new book." He looked at her and took in a breath of her scent. Her scent was a mixture of roses and strawberries._

_She giggled a little and whispered, "Well I'm here to study. I hate math." Sonic smirked. Amy noticed this and leaned back; folding her arms across her chest, "Don't say a word. I know you're good at math." Sonic just laughed quietly._

_She continued her work and he got up in search for a new book. He found an interesting book and went to check it out. Sonic started to walk back to the table Amy was at, but she was no longer there. Sonic shrugged it off and went out the back way down the stairs._

_That's when he heard a girl yelp. "Stop it get away from me!" he heard a familiar voice say. He turned the corner to see some creeper pin Amy against a wall._

_"Come on sweetie. Anit no harm done." the creeper said. Amy pushed him away and tried walking away. The creeper grabbed her wrist and slammed her against the wall and pulled out a knife, "Now baby girl, you gonna listen to me or not?" Amy's eyes were wide and she was paralyzed by fear._

_Sonic's blood was boiling and he punched the guy in the gut. Amy gasped at Sonic's action. The creeper got up, "Dumbass! Do you want to live?" Sonic just went at him and socked the guy in the face._

_The guy started swinging his knife, but Sonic didn't care. He had to protect Amy. He put his arms in front of Amy as the guy charged at them. Sonic pushed Amy back and swung a kick at the guy._

_It caught the guy off guard and he sliced Sonic's leg. Sonic backed away, but as much as it hurt he didn't care. He couldn't let this stop him from protecting Amy. The guy snickered and threw a fist in the air. Sonic caught the fist and twisted the guy's arm. He slammed the guy against the wall, making sure the side of the guy's head hit the wall first._

_"Leave. You stay away from her!" Sonic said in deep low voice, it was a scary voice. It sent shivers up Amy's spine and the creeper's spine. "Understand you bastard? If I ever see you even a foot away from her. I'll make sure you never see daylight again. Now go!" Sonic pushed the guy away and the guy ran like hell._

_Amy slowly approached Sonic, "S-Sonic? Are y-you o-ok?" She was a bit scared, because it was out of his character to attack someone in such a violent way. Not just that though, he's fur was no longer the cobalt blue, it was almost a pitch black blue. Darker than a navy blue._

_He looked at her and his eyes were no longer lime green, instead they were a dark forest green. Amy sucked in a breath and muttered, "S-Sonic...p-please don-don't...hurt m-me. Are-are you ok? Sonic?"_

_He stared at her and then grew closer towards her, but she moved backwards. He slowly turned back to himself then collapsed. Amy rushed to him and panicked, "Sonic! Don't do this to me!"_

_He got up and said, "My leg hurts."_

XxxxX

He shuddered at that memory for a second. It scared him, because he completely lost it. He had no control at all. He feared if he had no control, what might happen to Amy?

The next memory that rushed into his head was during spring break, last year.

XxxxX

_Sonic was just driving back home from the store, once he got out of the car he saw a familiar pink hedgehog across the street on her porch._

_Sonic set the bag by his door and walked across the street to talk to Amy. Once he drew closer to her, he noticed she was crying. Her head was to her knees and she was crying. Sonic sat down next to her and said, "Why are you crying?"_

_Amy looked up and said, "My grandmother died." Amy looked down again and muttered, "On my dad's side."_

_Sonic stared at her. He hated to see her_ _in pain. It killed him. He gently rubbed her back and muttered, "I'm sorry, I wish I could help."_

_Amy looked straight, "I miss her. I miss my dad. I hate this empty feeling inside of me. I hate how it hurts so badly. My mom is a wreak. My sister is trying hard to help my mom. My brother is trying to help mom too. I'm trying to be strong and act like a mom when mom works late. It's just so damn hard!" Amy started sobbing. She was in so much pain. Too much pain._

_Sonic hugged her and tried to cheer her up, but knew it wouldn't work. Amy was crying on his shoulder and Sonic was rocking her, trying to comfort her. Sonic didn't like it when she cried. He utterly hated it._

_Amy said in between sobs, "I'm...sorry...for being...such a...damn...burden." Sonic gently lifted her so he could see her face._

_"Burden? You are no burden. You are someone who is important to me. Not a burden." Sonic simply said. He wiped some tears away and gave her a small smile._

_Amy looked at him and she hugged him. She said, "What would I do without you?"_

_Sonic smiled, "You'd be fine without me."_

_Amy faced him and gently kissed him on the cheek. She smiled at him and he blushed at her. She giggled and for a second it seemed as if they were about to kiss. But she backed away and stuttered, "I-I gotta pu-put the-the kids, I mean-mean my brother an-and sis-sister to be-bed."_

_Sonic smiled as she went inside. But his heart was beating a thousand miles a minute. He was in love and he felt complete at that moment._

XxxxX

Sonic smiled at the memory and then remembered Shadow. Sonic didn't not like the guy. He didn't see what Amy saw. The guy was bad news according to Sonic. But if Amy was happy, he was sorta happy.

He couldn't stop thinking about Amy and how amazing and lovely she was/is/always will be.

XxxxX

Alrighty then! My second chapter is complete! Just a better look on how much Sonic loves her. I know a lot of people think Amy should be in Sonic's position, but I prefer Sonic in this position, cause lots of people think Amy's weak. She's not. Anyway Sonic is in love with Amy and Amy doesn't know his feelings for her, at all. Sad huh? Next chappie will be up soon so enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3: Lose Yourself

Chapter 3: Lose Yourself

The song is Lose Yourself by Eminem. Got inspired by actually reading some story for history...weird? Any who, enjoy! Oh, and I'm adding POVs!

Amy's POV

As I closed the door and entered my house; I closed my eyes and sighed. My head ached, and my face hurt. Mostly my left cheek, which was swollen.

Trying to pass through the hall without being noticed, didn't work out to well. "Amy! Come here!" My sister's voice called.

Taking a step back, I said, "Can it get wait?" Silently praying that she would say yes.

"No! Come on, I wanna talk to ya."

Closing my eyes, I slowly made my way to the kitchen. "Yes?" I barely muttered.

My younger sister was looking down at the sheets of paper spread across the table. She muttered, "Rosy, could you please help me with my geometry?" Her hand ran through her pale blue, almost white hair.

My sister glanced up and her eyes widened. I opened my mouth to speak, but she beat me to it.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?!"

Rolling my eyes, I started to speak, "I was just standing up for myself, nothing more." She was still in shock. I walked over to her and muttered, "It's complicated."

She folded her arms in front of her chest and pouted, "Explain." She gestured for me to sit. "Mom isn't home, yet. I won't tell her….but what exactly happened?"

I sighed, then looked up at the ceiling. "Stuff."

"No shit Sherlock." She growled, while glaring at me. "What happened?"

I sat down, and I looked her straight in the eyes. "I got in a fight today." She gasped. "It happened on my way home."

She bit her lip, "Who?"

"Sara Lie."

"You mean Brittney's older sister?"

I nodded, "Yup! That's the one." I felt a smile creep upon my face, "I beat her bad too."

Topaz shifted uncomfortably, then she bit her bottom lip. I could tell she wished she never asked the question in the first place. I was actually proud I beat a girl's ass.

I slowly got up and retreated out of the room, "Remember, no telling mom." After I said that, I ran up the stairs, to my room. Slamming the door, I fell back onto my bed, sighing. I closed my eyes, and let the memories flood.

XxxxX

"Do the pretty girl rock!" Rouge sang while shaking her hips. She bumped her hip into mine and smiled, "Come on Amy! Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock."

I giggled, "Uh…no. First off, I don't dance. Second, I'm not pretty." I continued walking, when she pulled me back.

"If you aren't pretty, then I'm fucking ugly." She glared.

Rolling my eyes, I sighed, "Rouge you are a sexy, beautiful girl." I turned away, then muttered, "I'm just not pretty."

Rouge sighed, "Amy when are you gonna learn?" She slowly walked ahead of me, grace in each step she took. She spun around, "You coming, hun?"

I walked next to her as we exited the school building. Making our way down the front steps, we met up with our friends. Knuckles, Tails, Silver, Sonic, Shadow, Blaze, and Cream.

Shadow gave a small smirk as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I giggled, then glanced at Sonic, for some reason he looked mad, I quickly put my attention back on Shadow and smiled. Pushing back my concern for my best friend, Sonic; I placed my lips against Shadow's.

I closed my eyes, and moved my lips against Shadow's. When I opened my eyes, I noticed Sonic was walking ahead with Tails following behind, holding Cream's hand. Gripping Shadow's hand, I ran to catch up to Sonic.

"Hey." I said once I caught up.

Sonic adjusted his glasses, "Hi."

"What's wrong?" Concern lingered in my voice. I really hated when he was upset.

He shook his head, "Nothing."

Biting my bottom lip, I asked, "You sure?"

Nodding, he stated, "Yup."

I was about to speak again, when Shadow squeezed my hand, then whispered, "Leave him be."

Nodding, we all walked in silence for bit. Rouge started to laugh, "Guys, I must tell you about what happened in chemistry." She gave an evil grin, "Well Fiona was flirting up a storm, when her hair caught on fire. She got too close to the bunsen burner."

I giggled a little, and so did everyone else. Sonic smiled a little. As we turned the corner, a voice called out, "HEY! BITCH!"

We all whipped our heads around and there stood Sara, with her little posse. She was smirking and gestured for us to come over, "Bitch, I got a bone to pick with you."

We all exchanged glances, and then she pointed at me, "You, bitch! Get over here now!"

My eyes got big, "Me?" She nodded.

"Yea, you, I need to talk to ya." She rolled her eyes, then whispered something to the purple rabbit next to her. The rabbit smirked, and giggled.

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "I don't think so…" Slowly I turned on my heel, and slowly continued walking.

Out of nowhere my shoulder was pulled back, and I was forced back around. Facing Sara, I gasped before her fist came in contact with my cheek.

I stumbled backwards, and fell down. "AMY!" I heard Shadow call.

Sonic had screamed, "AMES!"

I looked up to see Sara standing over me, while her friends were blocking my friends from reaching me. Shadow tried to get past a couple guys, only to be pushed down. Sonic was struggling, and almost got past a guy, until one socked him in the gut.

Sara smirked, "Bitch, next time listen!" Walking around me in a circle, while snickering the whole time, she finally stopped and bent down. "Do you even know why I wanna talk to ya?"

I shook my head like an idiot. She laughed for the longest time, then she inched closer and whispered, "Bitch, your sister, 'Fatty Cakes', remember now?"

I thought for a second, and then it hit me like a ton of bricks. My older sister, Mariah, had dated a guy named Oscar Lie. They had one of the worst break-ups ever. It was so bad; he started calling her 'Fatty Cakes'. It ended with an ugly fight, which broke out between his new girlfriend, and my sister. My sister won, and almost got kicked out of school.

Sara glared at me, and smacked me, "Answer me bitch!" Slowly she rose up, and rolled her eyes, "Yup, just other weak ass girl, who gets her hair done, and nails that match her eyes! Bet she's afraid to break a nail."

Her friends cracked up.

Closing my eyes, I balled up my fists. I hated being under estimated. I realized this is reality, _no second chances_. Letting myself go, losing myself for a second. This was my only chance to prove to everyone that I'm not weak. That this was my moment to prove that just cause I'm popular, **does not mean I am a wimp**.

Losing myself in the moment, I left my backpack on the ground, then pushed myself up.

Once Sara turned back to face me, my fist collided with her face. Shock over came everyone. Silence filled the air, as I stood, panting out of anger, just staring at Sara.

She shook her head vigorously, and charged me. Scratching, pulling on my hair, and clawing at me, she fought. I on the other hand, used my fists, and feet. Throwing her backwards, and kneeing her in the gut, made her stop.

The next thing I know, I'm on top of her, punching her in the face. Each punch hit her hard. Blood covered my knuckles, and I was panting hard, I still pounded her, until I noticed she didn't even look like herself anymore.

She lied there, looking at me completely dazed. I stared back, panting again. Closing my eyes, I grabbed my stuff and walked away.

Not wanting to see anyone or talk to anyone, my walking turned into running in a matter of seconds.

XxxxX

I stared at the ceiling, and let out a much needed sigh. Rolling over I grabbed my phone, and checked my messages.

**Sonic: Amy? You ok?**

**Silver: Dude…That was sick!**

**Blaze: ARE U OK?**

**Shadow: Wow….never knew u could kick ass**

**Cream: OMG! WTH?!**

**Rouge: U kicked ass today! :)**

**Shadow: Baby, plz answer me.**

**Sonic: Amy, please tell me you're ok!?**

**Sonic: Hello?**

I dropped my phone. I didn't want to talk to anyone. Today I completely lost who I thought I was. For a split second, I didn't know myself. I could have killed her. I glanced at my fists for a second, then back to the floor.

Tears formed at the corners of my eyes. I lost it. I completely lost it…and it wasn't the first time. It won't be the last.

OoooO

So? Umm…ok, please review it helps. Now we see a darker side to the lovely Amy Rose, hmmm….where will it lead? Trust me this chapter will make sense later on in the story, it will. Also, if you would like to suggest a song title, please do.


	4. Chapter 4: Teenage Dirtbag

**Chapter 4: Teenage Dirtbag**

**If I have any mistake, please tell me! I won't get pissed or anything. I appreciate it, constructive criticism is good! :) so please do say if I have any mistakes. The song for this chapter is Teenage Dirtbag by Wheatus.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog. Or the song.**

**OoooO**

Sonic's POV

Dropping my phone, I growled. "Damn! She isn't answering!"

Running my hand through my slicked back quills, I let out a sigh. (A/N: Yes, I say hair and quills.) Taking in a deep breath, and leaning against my door, I felt like crying. I saw a part of Amy I knew too well.

I closed my eyes and sighed. After Amy's father had died, her mother dated got help from her brother-in-law. Sadly her mom was always working and didn't know that Amy's uncle was very aggressive, and loved to drink.

He used to always take Amy and her older siblings to fighting clubs. He'd make bets on them and threatened them, that if they lost, he'd hurt their younger sister and brother. Or even their mother.

Eventually, her mother found out a called the cops. In the end Amy was scarred for life, as well as her siblings.

Removing my glasses, I rubbed my eyes. Taking a deep breath, pushed back all the pain I felt, and released my angry.

Sinking into a sitting position, I stayed silent. Only hearing the air conditioning, and the ticking from my clock, I remained still.

Then my phone rang. Scramble to get up, I gripped my phone and automatically pressed the talk button, "Hello?"

"Hey Sonic." A voice said softly.

"Oh, hey Topaz." I replied a bit disappointed.

"Listen, umm, if you were wondering if Amy was ok, she's fine. She just has a bruise."

"A bruise?!"

"Yea, umm that's all….listen I'll see if she'll talk to you, if not I'll call you back, okay?"

"Sure." I muttered.

Not really caring if Topaz called back or not, I only hoped Amy would talk to me. Feeling as though I had been shot, I sat on the edge of my bed and sighed.

XxxxX

Awaking to the nothing more than the buzz of my phone, I pressed the talk button, "Hello?"

"Sonnie…how are you?" a voice purred.

I rolling my eyes, I muttered, "Ok."

"Oh, Sonnie, how bout you come over tonight, and well, you know have some fun? You, me, a room, and a bottle of rum. How about it?"

"No." I stated. My voice firm and my tone dead serious. "Sally, stop it, I won't sleep with you."

"Oh, but Sonnie! Come on, you know you want to." She replied, she was slightly begging.

"No, I don't." I hung up.

I looked at my phone. No messages. No missed calls. No Amy.

Slight pain over came me, but then again, I always felt pain. Amy loved someone….someone who wasn't me. Someone who wasn't exactly the guy I'd want her to like, but eh, I can't just control her. Or my heart.

We don't always control who we fall in love with. I just happened to fall for my best friend, and her name is Amy Rose. Amy Bella Rose. Ames for short.

Slowly I sunk to the floor, when a knock on my door made me get up. "What?" I called.

"Loser! Get your ass up, it's dinner!" I heard Manic scream.

Rolling my eyes I slowly exited my room and down the stairs into the dining room. My mother greeted me with a smile, my dad grinned, and Manic rolled his eyes.

XxxxX

Normal POV

Rolling out of bed he got dressed for another day of school, or as he put it hell. Adjusting his glasses, he looked in the mirror, fixing his button down.

Walking out of the house and down the street, he glanced at Amy's house to see Shadow's car in her driveway. She exited her house wearing jeans and a dark grey top, she walked to his car, and got in.

Kissing his cheek, Shadow smirked. Sonic turned his attention back to walking, and kept his course, not caring about how he felt anymore. Though his heart ached.

XxxxX

Sonic slowly made his way to his locker, only to be pushed to the ground. A whole bunch of jocks were teasing him and messing with him. Sonic got up and tried to grab his backpack. Sadly one of the jocks took it before Sonic could even get close to it.

The jock smirked and threw it to another jock that was a blue hawk. Sonic went after the backpack only for it to get thrown over and over again. Sonic was becoming exhausted, but kept running. He bumped into a jock and the jock pushed him down. His glasses fell off and he shook his head.

This continued until a red enchinda grabbed the backpack and yelled, "BACK OFF!" The jock ran and a two tailed fox was behind the enchinda.

The fox helped Sonic up and the enchinda handed him his backpack. "Sonic, dude, you seriously need to learn how to defend yourself." the enchinda sighed.

Sonic smiled at the fox and enchinda, "Thank Knuckles. Thanks Tails."

Tails smiled and said, "Yea, you should stand up for yourself!"

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Kinda hard when you're the target the whole school aims for."

Knuckles rolled his eyes, "But if you defend yourself you won't be a teenage dirtbag. Knuckles patted Sonic's head, "And maybe even get the girl of your dreams..."

The bell rang and Knuckles sighed, "Sorry dude, I got to go, I'll text you later."

Tails looked at Sonic and muttered, "Talk to you later, bye Sonic!"

Sonic waved a little and walked the other direction. All his friends were popular, and he was well a nerd. A dork. A freak. A weirdo. A geek. A teenage dirtbag. Sonic sighed.

Knuckles was captain of the school's football team. Rouge was captain of the dance team. Blaze was captain of the color-guard team. Silver was captain of the baseball team. Tails was the captain of the basketball team. Cream was captain of the cheer team. Shadow was captain of the track team. And Amy was the lead singer in choir, and captain of the girl's soccer team.

He sighed. Shadow wasn't exactly his friend, more like his enemy, but they got along. At least when Amy was around. He didn't try out for any sports, because he didn't think he would make it, but now he wished he did. Mostly because he would be able to hang out with his friends more.

He got into class and slumped into his chair. He growled lowly and sat in frustration. He hated being the school's teenage dirtbag.

**OoooO**

**I know I kinda over used teenage dirtbag, but I really like this song. Alrighty then, I hope you enjoyed it! Next chappie will be up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5:Waiting On The World To Change

**This is Waiting For The World To Change, by John Mayer. I really enjoy this song, and you know what? It fits this part of the story. I think?**

**OoooO**

_Did it ever occur to you, that it doesn't matter anymore? Huh? I didn't think so…_

**Sonic's POV**

I was shoved in a locker again. The sixth time this week, and it wasn't even Thursday yet. Slowly I leaned against the door, awaiting someone who would care to pass by. Maybe a janitor, or a teacher, yea, they care.

I adjusted my glasses, still waiting. School ended five minutes ago; did my friends even wonder where I was? Probably not, they all have stuff to do after school, while me, I get to be bullied and be someone's personally punching bag, and well you know what?

I'm sick of it! Having to be pushed around and watching the girl of my dreams be swept off her feet by someone else. I won't stand for it any longer, one of these days I'll do everything. I'll be everything.

But for now, I just got to stay here. Stuck in a locker, and wait for someone like a teacher or a janitor to walk by. Yup, I'm living the life.

**Amy's POV**

"Come on Bekka! I know you can kick better than this!" I screamed after throwing the ball to her.

Bekka rolled her eyes and yelled, "Yea…yea, yea. We can't all be as perfect as you, Amy!" Then she dribbled the ball to the back of the line.

I chuckled, yea….I'm just so damn perfect.

As soccer practice went on, I pushed the girls to their limits. I wanted them to see what they could do if they worked hard.

"Alright girls…if Zoey scores a goal on me then practice is over, but if she doesn't then, another lap around the field and some more headers, ok?" I said with a smirk.

"ZOEY?" I heard Wave shriek.

"WHY HER?" Bekka screamed.

I rolled my eyes, "Because I said so. Come on Zoey, try and score."

Zoey was a light purple cat with dark hazel eyes, her long straight hair was put in a bun, and she was really pretty. She took a step forward with her soccer ball.

She gave me an uncertain look, and then took a deep breath. She took two steps back, and swung her leg. Once her foot came in contact with the ball, it went fly towards the left, I jumped for it, but it hit the pole. It bounced off the pole and into the net.

Of course I was shocked, but not as shocked as every other girl on the team. They all thought Zoey was the runt on the team, but I knew what she was capable of, and I just helped her prove it.

She gave me a small smile. I smiled back. Then I got up and screamed, "Alright girls! Get out of here!"

And they did.

**Normal POV**

Sonic still waited and waited. He heard footsteps and tried to see who it was. Then a phone went off, and voice he loved so much spoke. "Hello? Oh, hi Shadow. Yea…soccer was fun, of course I'm still going with you to the movies. Ok, see ya then, love you."

He heard her footsteps fade away. Sighing he slammed his against the locker. He kept slamming his head on the locker, when it opened. He fell out crashing head first.

Groaning he got up and sighed. He grabbed his backpack and walked off.

XxxxX

Sonic was walking down the street, and came across a liquor store. He was pretty thirsty, so he stopped by to get a water bottle. As he walked in a group of guys hit his shoulder on their way out.

He glared at them, but continued inside for his water. After grabbing a water bottle, his phone went off. He glanced to see.

**Amy: Hey, want to ask you something. Come over.**

Sonic went to the clerk and set the water bottle down, then he replied: **Sorry :/ can't right now.**

He paid and waited for a response, as he walked out. He heard his phone go off, but then he heard someone cry, "Get away! Thieves!"

Sonic turned to see an older woman being robbed by the same guys that walked out of the liquor store. Sonic knew he would regret this, but he ran across the street and punched one of the guys.

Sonic was tackled by another guy, but Sonic managed to flip him off of him. Then he socked another guy, and kicked another one.

Sonic was panting by the end and picked up the elder woman's purse and then handed it to her. He couldn't believe how people were still waiting on the world to change.


	6. Chapter 6: Do You Believe In Magic?

**Chapter 6: Do You Believe In Magic?**

**:] hi! I'm glad some of ya are enjoying the story so far, but I must say this. Sense school has started I'll be posting as much as I can, ok? And also I'm working on my Ninjago fanfics. The song for this chapter is Do You Believe In Magic? By The Lovin' Spoonful.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any of the songs used during the story.**

**...**

Sonic's POV

"My oh my...why I must thank you my boy. If it weren't for you, well who knows what would have happened to my purse!" The middle aged woman said in a very crackling voice.

I just smiled and nodded, "No problem mam, just want to make sure everyone's ok."

She giggled, "Ahh...such a nice young man, all the girls must love you, huh? You are quite the looker, anit that right?"

I could feel my cheeks grow warmer, I shook my head quickly and waved my hands, "Oh, no no no. Not me I'm just really normal, no girl goes gaga for me."

"Oh, no need to be modest." She persisted.

I sighed, "Trust me, I wish I was."

She gave me a confused look, then a wide grin spread across her face. She smirked at me, then patted my shoulder, "Wish? Wish you say. Well how bout I repay you?"

I gave a very confused look and sighed, "Oh, no. You don't have to!"

She grabbed my arm and muttered, "But I shall!" Then before I knew it, we were on a hill.

I looked around a mumbled, "Where are we?"

She smiled at me, then pulled my arm, "Follow me." As we walked down a few steps, and she opened a door.

In there were glasses full of different colored chemicals, and bags full of dust. I was a bit scared to enter, but the woman pulled me in.

She slowly searched for something. I decided to look around. I started at the chemicals and some boiling pots. Then out of nowhere she grabbed my arm.

"Ahhhh!" I fell backwards. She giggled.

"Here." She handed me a stack of paper.

I stared at it, and muttered, "What is it?"

She started laughing, "Oh, child. Don't you know wishing paper when you see it?"

I shook my head and asked, "Wishing paper?"

She nodded. "Magical paper, that once folded into a plane, will grant you one wish." She smiled wide and said, "All you must do is make a wish and let it go!"

I gave her an off look. Then I forced a smile, "No. It's ok, you don't have to give me this." I tried to give her back the paper.

She pushed it back and shoved me out the door, "But you deserve it." Then she shut the door. I stared at the stack, neatly tied with a bow. I gently put the paper in my backpack, and tried to find my way home.

XxxxX

Once I got home, my parents yelled at me like I had committed murder. After some dinner and a nice shower I made it to my room, and opened up my backpack. I looked at the stack of paper again.

"Wishing paper...as if." I looked at my mirror and took my glasses off.

Everything became a blur. I put them back on. I looked at a picture of Ames and sighed.

I was never one to believe in magic, and I wasn't prepared to try something 'magical'. But after being branded the school nerd, having effortless tries at winning the girl of my dream's heart, and being beat up several times, I might as well give it a shot, right? I mean wouldn't you?

So, I untied the ribbon, and took a piece of paper. I folded it into a paper plane, and mumbled, "I wish for perfect vision." Then I threw the piece of paper.

It flew for a while, then it disappeared, turning into dust. Nothing happened. Damnit! I should have known!

Why should I believe in magic? It doesn't exist.

I kicked the door and let out a cry of pain. I took my glasses off, switched off my light and slowly drifted off into a sleep.

XxxxX

Amy's POV

I waited outside on my front porch for hours on end. I was waiting for Sonic. I needed to talk to him. I desperately needed to talk to him.

Tears slowly dripped down my face. It wasn't like him to just ditch me. I texted him more than five times. I called him at least four times.

I got up and walked over to his house. I checked the time, it was about 10:05. I knocked on his door. And waited.

Manic opened to door. He smiled, "Sup Amester?"

I looked up at him and sighed, "Is Sonic here?"

He nodded, "Yea, the dude went up to bed earlier, why?"

I growled lowly, "No reason."

Manic examined me, "You sure?" His tone soft and caring.

Nodding, I turned around and said, "See ya tomorrow."

I heard the door shut and I ran, tears cascaded down my face. I couldn't believe Sonic, my best friend, just blew me off. I jumped onto my porch, then jumped and gripped the gutter on the roof. I climbed onto the roof, and let the water-works go.

XxxxX

Normal POV

The sun was barely peaking over the horizon, and there on the roof of a two story house, was Amy. She looked over at the sunrise and sighed. She held a white rose.

She had a few tears dripping down her face, as she gripped the rose tightly. It's thorns were digging into her skin, causing her to bleed, but she didn't care. As the blood dripped down the stem of the rose, more tears escaped her eyes. Not from the physical pain, but the emotional toll.

She was pained, her heart was breaking piece by piece. She barely had reason to keep her heart as a whole.

She lost her father, and her grandmother. Then last night she got a call. Her mother died. In a car accident, a drunk driver involved.

Amy's world was crashing down. Every second another piece fell a part. It was killing her inside. Amy closed her eyes and let the rose go, white roses were her mother's favorite, because her father always gave her white roses.

Amy's hand was still bleeding, but she still felt nothing. She felt like crap. Like she was nothing. Like she had no really reason to be here. She didn't want to be here. She felt like a dirt bag. She just felt empty and worthless.

She sighed and got up. She climbed down and landed in the backyard. She entered her house and started to make some food, not for herself, for her younger siblings. This might be her last real meal with them, because she was only 16, she couldn't be a guardian. She didn't want to, but she had to tell them.

This wasn't gonna be a good day, she already knew that. She was upset, and sad. She looked at the time, and marched up the stairs, she had to wake her sister and brother, they had to go to school, even though she knew once she told them what happened, they'd wouldn't want to go, just as much as she did.

**XxxxX**

**Done! Done with this chapter and proud! :)**


End file.
